


Sleepless in Scotland

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Promptober 2019 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Haunted Houses, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Fitz and Jemma spend a restless night in what Deke considered a great gift for his grandparents: An old castle in Scotland that's said to be haunted ... (Written for Promptober Day 4: "Haunted House")





	Sleepless in Scotland

“I can’t believe it. I thought he was just joking.”

“Me too.”

“Jemma … Do we really have to live in here?”

“Fitz! It’s a gift. We can’t just … We can’t say no, can we?”

“… I suppose not. No.”

“He’s our grandson after all. And he just wanted to make us … happy.”

"Well. I'm only happy there are not as many spiders in this room as in the rest of this ... ruin."

"Oh Fitz."  
  


* * *

“Jemma.”

“Yes?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither. Maybe … Shall we cuddle? That might help.”

“Okay”  


* * *

  
“I mean … Why did it have to be a bloody _castle_ in Scotland?! Why not a little cottage or something like that? He even told me he heard in the village that this building is haunted by at least three ghosts. All former prisoners, killed in a very bloody and painful way. And he sounded … I think he’s proud he found us a haunted castle, Jemma!”

“He probably thought we would be fascinated.”

“Yeah, well, I’m anything but fas – did you hear that?!”

“It’s just the wind, Fitz. The wind, howling through a lot of, er, empty, dusty, old rooms.”

“The wind, yeah. Alright. Great. And why – Bloody hell!”

“A door Fitz. A door slammed shut because of the wind. There's a storm outside."

“Right. Yeah. Jemma. Why did we watch all these horror movies in the past?”

“Because you wanted to, Fitz. You always said, they are not even scary because it’s not real.”

“Well, I’m not watching any horror movies ever again. What … What the hell, did that armour in the corner just move?!”

“Fitz … It’s not alive. It can't move."

“And why the hell do they have to put these dusty pictures of old serious people on the walls? I feel like they are staring at me.”

“Now that you are saying, I think the eyes of this one moved to the side just a second ago …”

“Bloody hell, no way I’m staying here!”

“Fitz, where are you going? That was a joke by the way! Sorry.”

“I’m rather sleeping in the Zephyr than in this bloody haunted castle.”

“Wait, I’ll go with you!”  


* * *

  
“We have to tell Deke we can’t stay there.”

“How? I don't want to hurt his feelings.”

“Think of something. But don’t tell him I ran out of the castle in my pyjamas.”

“Oh Fitz …”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
